Equestrian knights
by valecad10
Summary: When using a portal weapon goes wrong, The boys, Arrow and Leona get sent to equestria, but upon arriving, they realize they aren't humans and tritonians anymore! Neither they are ponies, will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

Keys tests a new portal weapon that doesn't need a core brick to recharge, instead it needs a zyudenchi

Keys: this weapon is like the others but it can be recharged by a zyudenchi instead of a core brick! Cool huh?

Arrow: well? Lets test it out!

Arrow grabbed the weapon the tries to use it on a training dummy, Keys warned him and the others about its effects

Keys: i think that the weapon's victim may be sent to places we been before but the victim can be changed but not into the form that adapts the place he or she is, into the forms they used most or the first one used!

Arrow pressed the button on the portal weapon but it didn't work so he presses it various times as the others warned him that he would make it haywire

Keys: Arrow! Its not finished yet! Wait! Don't-

but the weapon goes haywire and creates and interdimensional field that consumes everyone and the zyudenryu except Keys, Daniel, Genna and Draco, who watched in horror as the others started changing, Arrow and Leona start becoming techorganic but they retain their minds, memories and personalities, Guren got horrified at his hands turning orange, orange and red armor begins to cover his reshaping body, tearing his clothes, Ceylan turns blue and started reshaping too, Chooki who is turning yellow screams in pain as wings burst out of his back and Toxsa who is turning green feels his reshaping body tearing his clothes, then the victims vanish in a flash of light then the light fades, taking the others with it along with the zyudenryu and the portal weapon

Daniel: where did they go!?

Keys: i think i found the location they landed on its in- Equestria, the place where different kinds of ponies live

they used the portal weapons to go to Equestria to find their friends and bring them back home, but at an unknown location a cloaked figure learned of this and smirked


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash yawned as she stretched her wings. She was in her room which had wonderbolt posters.

Rainbow Dash: that was a good nap!

she walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, she looked at the mirror which was her, a rainbow maned cyan pegasus with magenta eyes and rainbow lightningbolt cutiemark. She flew out to Ponyville, her home, she always want to hang out, she is loyal to her friends, until suddenly, something was falling on her

Rainbow Dash: wha, whaaa!?

something green crashed on top on her, she was falling down to the ground, she tried to fly but the figure's weight was pushing her down, she looked back at the figure and her eyes widened, it was a green robot with dark aqua marks on him, he had a familiar looking gun which was yellow, the falling pegasus discovered who he was.

Rainbow Dash: T-Toxsa?

she said the name as she crashed to the floor and blacked out, her last of her consciousness heard the horrified ponies' yelling her name and running to her, she closed her eyes thinking of one thing before blacking out.

Rainbow Dash: (how did Toxsa fell from the sky?)

0000000000000000

Rainbow opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital, she saw her wings and sighed in relief they weren't injured or crumpled, she saw a white pony with a hospital cutie mark and pink mane and tail, she was wearing a nurse's hat, she was Red Nurseheart

Red Nurseheart: its okay, you don't seem to be injured by that thing which fell on you, you just blacked out along with him who is not actually harmfull.

Rainbow Dash: im glad he's okay. but how long i was out?

Red Nurseheart: well you woke up after 5 hours. You seem perfectly healthy

Rainbow picked up the robot which was Toxsa who is Valorn, she struggled to keep holding him because of the heavy weight, she smiled that he was back again but she was unsure how he got here, she tried to hold her happiness back but she could't as she squealed.

Rainbow Dash: im going to say this to Twilight!

she flew with Toxsa as she was saying " Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh", she was flying to the library where Princess Twilight lives, unaware who else was there.


End file.
